Appreciate Me
by writerfreak2013
Summary: Nothing says fun like an afternoon in the room of requirement with his pet, and that's just what Draco did. Draco spends the day pleasing Harry in ways Harry couldn't imagine. Harry is pushed to his limits with vibrators and cock rings. Draco/Harry BDSM fic.


Summary: Nothing says fun like an afternoon in the room of requirement with his pet, and that's just what Draco did. Draco spends the day pleasing Harry in ways Harry couldn't imagine. Harry is pushed to his limits with vibrators and cock rings. Draco/Harry BDSM fic.

"Follow me," Draco whispered, passing Harry in the hallway near the potions room.

Harry followed Draco around the corner into a painting that held a secret room behind it. He shoved Harry's short, thin, lanky body against the wall and crushed their lips together. Draco leaned his tall, broad build over Harry, feeling his hands up and down Harry's body. Harry grabbed Draco's school robes with need crushing himself closer to Draco.

"Ah, I see my little pet has a little problem," Draco crooned, rubbing his knee against Harry's hard-on. Harry moaned into Draco's lips. Draco quickly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and started leaving hickeys on Harry's neck and collarbone.

"Oh, master," Harry moaned as Draco increased the pressure with his knee.

"Ah does my little pet need to be touched?"

"Oh yes master."

Draco unbelted Harry's pants and pulled them down his knees. Draco breathed hot air against Harry's cock causing him to thrust his hips forward. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and shoved them back against the wall.

"Stay still," Draco growled. Draco pulled Harry's boxers down and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Draco licked up and down the shaft and lightly bit down on each of the balls, causing Harry to gasp in pain. Draco took Harry's cock into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

"Oh master, thank you master," Harry moaned. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming," Harry said as Draco swirled his tongue around the head of Harry's cock.

Before Harry could cum, Draco snapped a cock ring around the base of Harry's cock and plugged his penis with a 1-inch wide penis plug that created a cage around the head.

"Gahhh," Harry gasped as Draco continued to blow him. Harry stayed painfully hard because he couldn't cum.

"Well, I think it's time to go to potions," Draco told Harry, pulling his boxers and pants back up. Harry groaned in pain as his hard cock was constricted in his pants.

"Can't we skip master?"

"No, my little pet needs to go to class. Besides, this will be fun," Draco said menacingly. Draco cast a spell on the toys causing them to vibrate on a low vibration. Harry's hips bucked as Draco was trying to button up his shirt. Harry whimpered as Draco led him back to class.

"Do you hear that vibrating noise?" Ron asked Harry as he sat down.

"Oh, no, that's nothing," Harry said distractedly, trying to lessen the ache in his cock by shifting around.

"What's got you in a fuss?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Harry responded.

"Fine," Ron grumbled.

An hour and a half later, Harry was all hot and bothered, leaving him irresistible to Draco.

"C'mon, we can skip History of Magic," Draco said, dragging Harry with him up to the Room of Requirement.

They paced back and forth in the hallway that lead to the room, and as soon as they got in the room, Harry was begging Draco to let him cum.

"Please master please let me cum."

Draco vanished Harry's clothes and summoned a ball gag. He placed the ball in Harry's mouth and tied it tightly around Harry's head.

"There, my little pet, now I don't have to listen to you. Now, what shall we do first? Ah yes, we haven't done this one I a while," Draco said, staring gleefully at the sybian in the middle of the room. Harry whimpered in fear.

Draco summoned the sybian to the center of the room. He lifted Harry's thin body, and placed Harry on top of it. Harry groaned as he sank down on the 10 inch, ribbed sybian, stretching his ass 4 inches wide. Draco transfigured the cock ring to where it wrapped around the base of his cock and painfully separated each of his balls and connected them directly to a part on the sybian. He handcuffed Harry's hands behind his back and levitated the sybian up to where it was just far enough off the floor for Harry's feet to dangle.

Harry moaned and bucked against the sybian but couldn't move too far because of his balls attached to the sybian. Draco removed the cage from around the head of Harry's cock, but kept the penis plug in. Harry shouted through the gag as Draco turned the sybian on high vibration and the large dildo began to vibrate directly on his prostate and the external vibrator vibrated against his balls. Harry thrashed around on the sybian, which only increased the pleasure on his prostate.

"Would my little pet enjoy a vibrator in his dick?" Draco crooned admiring the image before him.

Harry nodded his head no with a panicked look in his eye.

Harry sighed in a little bit of relief as Draco took the penis plug out allowing some precum to leak out which relieved the pressure. The pressure wasn't relieved for long as Draco stuck an 8-inch penis probe down Harry's massive member. Harry squirmed as the probe hit his prostate. Draco vanished the ball gag and as soon as he did, Harry started begging.

"Master please let me cum, please master," Harry pleaded.

"No, pet, we have all afternoon," Draco told him as he started to fuck him with the probe.

"I'm begging you, take the ring off my cock I have to cum, please."

Draco stuck all 8 inches of the probe in and turned the vibrations on. Harry moaned with need as his prostate was being simulated from all sides but he still couldn't cum. Draco finally pulled his pants down for his 9 inch cock to spring out. Harry eyed his cock lustfully.

"Are you going to let your little pet suck your cock?" Harry asked irresistibly. Without answering, Draco shoved his cock in Harry's mouth hitting the back of his throat.

"Yeah that's right, pet, suck my cock, suck your master's cock like the little whore you are."

Harry swirled lightly suctioned with his cheeks, but couldn't really do much as Draco thrust in and out of his mouth. Draco came down Harry's throat and Harry swallowed all of his cum.

"Ah my good little pet swallowed all of my cum."

"Yes master, thank you master."

As a reward, Draco released the cock ring. Harry came so powerfully, he shot the vibrating probe out of his cock. Cum spurted out of him and onto Draco's stomach and chest.

"Gahhh," moaned Harry. "Turn it off, turn it off," he shouted as he cummed again.

"Clean me up, and then I'll consider giving you a break," Draco instructed. Harry got to work cleaning up Draco's pristine abs. Harry eagerly lapped up his salty cum. Tears began to leak out of Harry's eyes in overstimulation.

"Aw is my little pet a baby? Is my little pet crying because I'm letting him cum?" Draco scorned. "Perhaps it's time that you don't get to cum again."

Draco vanished the sybian and Harry fell to the ground twitching slightly.

"Stand up, pet."

"Yes, master," Harry said, standing up weakly.

"It's time to fit my little pet with a cock cage, considering he's ungrateful for me letting him cum."

"No, master, thank you, thank you for letting me cum, please don't cage me."

"You need to learn to be appreciative of me," Draco said. Draco fit Harry with a chastity belt that stretched his balls apart and kept his cock painfully hard. He fit Harry with a butt plug with a large ball at the end that sat directly on his prostate vibrating and shocking him. The belt plugged Harry's penis, so his prostate was simulated on all sides. Draco attached some small, tight nipple clamps that didn't show under Harry's shirt. Harry moaned at the pain and pleasure of it.

"There, pet, this'll teach you to be thankful when I let you cum. You can sit here and watch me for the rest of the day."

Draco strapped himself into a fucking machine that milked him until he was whimpering and left Harry feeling hornier than ever. Draco spent all afternoon fucking himself with various toys and machines while Harry sat watching unable to cum.

Once Draco was done and dressed, he told Harry, "Alright, you can go now, you're dismissed. I'll let you know when your punishment is over."

Harry made his way out of the Room of Requirement knowing it was better not to argue. He knew this punishment was going to last a while.


End file.
